Fishing for Stars
by keriilurve
Summary: It is the starry night festival and Chelsea is waiting for Denny to arrive. When he does, he surprises her with something but will she like it? Meanwhile, they reminisce on a moment in their past. oneshot


**A/N: This is a little oneshot I wrote recently when I fell in love with Denny all over again (although I don't think I fell out of love with him :P) I hope you like. If you do, please R&R :) I accept constructive criticism too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon or any of their characters or settings.**

Chelsea watched the stars shoot across the sky, merging together to make a beautiful, sparkling patchwork of nature. The breeze was gentle against her face, her brown hair dancing in it, sweeping down across her eyes and over her soft cheeks before into the air again. She'd worn her hair loose without her bandanna tonight it was supposed to be special and she wanted to look special for him. After all, it was the Starry Night Festival. The winter wind was cold, but Chelsea still had taken her little jacket off because she was determined to feel the last of it before Spring came. And, a little bit inside her was hoping that when he arrived, she wouldn't need her jacket to keep her warm.

She had trekked her way up through the forest below her now, and she stood at the top of the mountain where they said the best spot to see the stars was. They weren't lying. It was beautiful from up here. So clear, so fresh, so pure. Like the sky was an ocean swimming with little shining fish, and every time one shot across the sky, it would be like it was taken back to somebody's home so it could be treasured forever. Like fishing for stars.

And that only reminded her of the him that she was waiting for. Everything about him made her smile. Every little detail made each part of her body tingle with excitement. He was so cheery, so full of life, and she'd fallen in love with him. Who wouldn't when he looked at her the way he did?

"_Hey, Chelsea! Are you finished yet?"_

_Chelsea turned around from planting her onion seeds and straightened her back, adjusting her sight in the sun light, her hand shading her eyes.. _

"_What?" She laughed, looking at him standing there with that grin on his face, his hands proudly stuffed into his pockets and his cheeks puffed up with pride. His boy was a contrast to the farming landscape she lived in dusky browns and soft greys, swirled up with a mix of sweet green but his ocean smell seemed to fit in just perfectly into her life, like a missing puzzle piece. Or a fallen star. _

"_You have to come see this!" He grinned._

_His hand was warm around her wrist when he took it, his dark skin melting in with her own pale skin, and he pulled her along with him. Giggling as he did, Chelsea obliged and followed him, wherever he was leading her._

Sighing with contentment, Chelsea closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the night air and trying to feel the warmth that the stars shone on her. Her lips curved up at the sides and she smelled that familiar salty air, opening her eyes slowly, watching the stars glide in their dark water of night.

She barely heard the footsteps approaching before she felt warm arms wrap around her waist from behind, pulling her into a sweet embrace.

"Sorry I'm late,that familiar voice whispered against her neck, his breath tickling her skin ever so lightly.

Chuckling, Chelsea murmured, "That's not on, mister."

"I know," she could feel his lips grin against her skin. "Jut I had something very important to find."

"Oh, is that so?she raised her eyebrow and began to turn around but his hands quickly gripped her shoulders and put her back where she was, her back to him.

"Don't turn around yet," he muttered, keeping his voice low, but she could hear the hint of excitement in his voice. "It's a surprise."

Chelsea raised her other eyebrow but only let a smirk raise on her lips. Before she could say anything, she heard him continue, "I need to blindfold you."

She blinked and felt slightly disappointed when his hands dropped from her only to feel a certain purple bandanna gently being tied over her eyes, his fingers gliding against her hair as he did so.

"Okay?" His voice chuckled.

"_Okay, I'm ready!" Chelsea laughed as she let him tie his bandanna over her eyes. _

"_Can you see anything?" he waved his hand over her face, peering at her and laughing. "You look ridiculous!_

_Chelsea burst out into laughter too, and tried to hit him but her arms flailed about, not able to see where he was. "Hey!"_

_She imagined him grinning and finally held out her hand so he could lead her to what it was he wanted to show her. As she was blindfolded, her other senses seemed to erupt. She could feel the rough yet softness of his hand as he took hers, she could smell the familiar fishy scent he always wore that she adored, she could taste the salty air as it approached, her feet sinking into the sand, she could sense everything. Even the way her heart raced when he was near her and the way she longed to feel his lips on hers, to taste what he really felt for her. To finally get to hold him forever._

"_Are you ready?"_

"Yes!" Chelsea laughed, smiling and waiting for him to reveal to her what his surprise was.

He rested his chin on her shoulder and grinned, whispering into her ear, "You have to guess what it is. I'll give you some clues."

Nodding and giggling, Chelsea agreed. She waited for his first clue, feeling the breeze against her skin, missing his warmth around her for only a moment.

"First clue," his voice began and she heard his hand shuffle around in his pocket for something. "It's-"

"Small enough to fit in your pocket?" Chelsea shrugged, guessing.

She heard silence from him for a minute and her mind imagined him blinking, shocked a little. "Actually," he began. "That's better than the one I was going to say!"

Grinning, Chelsea laughed with him and nodded, taking a mental note of the clue. Small enough to fit in his pocket? Well, that could be anything, couldn't it?

"Next one?" she heard his voice murmur against her neck and then his lips planted a little kiss there. Chelsea shivered in delight and melted into him.

"Yeah."

Slowly, Chelsea heard his arm move and he said, maybe a little bit too seductively, "And, it feels like this." And then she felt a soft, almost velvety object trail slowly up her bare arm, feeling his body move as he controlled it. It was gentle, delicate, like it could break if she dare move. But it tickled her, and made her shiver, making her gasp.

"Got that?" his voice whispered against her ear.

"Yeah," she gulped, feeling more serious by the minute, her heart race beating fast as his lips moved along her skin gently. He was so good at making her warm, one arm draping around her waist while he softly planted kisses along her neck and her earlobe, like little fairies were dancing there, tiptoeing on her skin. She couldn't help but notice just the way he made her love him with those little things and holding her to him and making her stomach flutter with new born butterflies everyday. "And what does it look like?" Chelsea croaked slightly, daring to ask and getting more nervous with his touch but doing nothing other than enjoying every minute.

He hummed against her hair, his lips vibrating against her neck and muttered a cheerful, "Well. It's blue."

And then Chelsea felt one of his hands untie the bandanna over her eyes, letting it fall to her feet, and her gaze opened to see the most beautiful feather glistening under the stars, resting in his hand as he held it in front of her proudly. He smiled behind her, holding her close as she lost her breath just for a little, watching the blue colours of the feather ripple in the wind like the ocean waves.

"Do you like it?" he asked, and she could tell his voice was breaking a little bit with nerves. "It's for you."

Before she could even give him an answer, she spun round, flinging her arms across his firm shoulders and hugging him tight, not letting go. "I love it!" She couldn't help grinning against those curly, dark locks of his and smiled widely as his tanned arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her up and spinning her around. " I really really do!" She laughed, kissing his cheek multiple times, before letting him set her down again.

His eyes were shining when she gazed into them for the first time that night and his lips were curved so far up his cheeks that they must have been hurting. "Is that a yes?"And his hand gently laid the blue feather in her hand, letting it tickle her skin, gliding over her palm. He nodded hopefully, praying for the answer that he was intently waiting for. "Will you?"

Chelsea laughed, nodding enthusiastically and announced a "Yes!" and feeling so happy that she thought her stomach might explode. "I will marry you..."

She leaned up quickly, letting her lips touch his in a warm, deep kiss. It was soft, wonderful and made her tingle like with every other kiss she'd have and would have with him, but it felt even better this time; like it was exploding between them. Breaking the kiss slightly, but before they could pull away, she whispered against his lips, "...Denny." That's when his arms pulled her to him, pressing her body close to his, and kissed her passionately, moving his lips against hers like a waltz, showing no signs of letting go. His body was firm, his muscles formed along his stomach and chest, and she could feel every ripple of them. And the kiss itself felt glorious, like it was just perfect in that moment and perfect between the two of them. She felt so right with him.

Not only that. Chelsea could tell that he was happy; because he was smiling with every single touch of our lips.

"_Wait a minute!" Denny grinned, finally letting Chelsea take the blindfold off her._

_Laughing, Chelsea dropped the purple bandanna in the sand and opened her eyes to see Denny standing there, with his full fishing gear on; black tank top low enough to show his chest, jeans loose over his waist and his purple jumper tied around his hips. His hand was proudly gripped onto his fishing rod and a big starfish was dangling at the end of it, it's suckers stuck to the line. His body stood in front of the rushing sea like a silhouette or the feature in a painting, in front of the place that he loved._

"_You wanted a star, so I got you one!" he announced and Chelsea only blinked at him, before her lips lifted in a smirk and she giggled._

"_Really?" Chelsea laughed, loving the way his face showed how proud he was._

_He nodded, and pretended to look offended. "What, it's not good enough?" He turned around in a fake huff, taking the starfish off his line and about to throw it back in the ocean. "Fine then-"_

_Grinning, Chelsea leapt forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "No, wait!" She smiled against the back of his neck and took a big gulp of his salty scent. "Thank you, Denny."_

_She could tell he was smiling too as he turned around and kissed her gently on the lips. "You're welcome."_

"And maybe next time," Denny smiled beside her, taking her hand as they reminisced on their memories before embarking on a future together. Chelsea looked up at the stars again and she let her lips curve with his, squeezing his hand as he held hers. "I really will fish for a star."

He pressed his lips against her cheek and made her skin flutter. "But I don't know why you need one," he said, happily. "Because you've already got one..." And that's when he dropped her hand and flung his arms wide open in front of her with a bright grin on his face, proclaiming, "In me!"

Laughing suddenly, Chelsea grabbed his bandanna from at her feet and threw it at his chest before shouting, playfully, "You wish!"

Denny caught the bandanna in his hand before he grabbed her by the waist suddenly, that smile of his still on his lips, and hugged her close to him, spinning her around playfully, chuckling as she said, "I'm going to love being you're wife. I'm going to get to boss you about non-stop!"

"Don't bet on it!" Denny squeezed her, grinning, before letting her down and leading her back down the path through the forest and towards home, his arm draped around her waist. "Now let's go get some sleep. Its late."

Chelsea nodded, holding his hand as they walked back to their houses, and she rested her head against his shoulder, waiting for the day that would start their new life together. And then he really would be her star.

Even though he was right. He already was.


End file.
